


A Triple-Threat

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Old Fic, but it's not not ot3, but still cute fic, it's not ot3, the original polyamory movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Don and Cosmo talk about Kathy.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A Triple-Threat

“She’s a nice kid.”

“Yeah.” Don rolled onto his stomach. “And she isn’t clueless.”

“And she has talent. And she likes me.” Cosmo grinned at Don. “She’s a triple threat.”

“In the good sense.” Don reached out and stroked Cosmo’s hair. “You’re brilliant.”

“Well, you got all the beauty. I had to make up for it somehow.”

“You’re beautiful, too.”

“Aw, you sweet talker.”

Don cuffed Cosmo on the ear. “I have to learn sometime.”

“You’re a real live talking actor now.”

“No. No. No.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Cosmo gasped when Don leaned over and kissed his ribs. “Oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some old fics over from LJ. All spelling errors are VINTAGE, thank you.


End file.
